


【中文翻译】Drunken Confessions/酒后告白

by 8759362



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, 假面骑士电王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: 桃塔罗斯发现自己喜欢良太郎，但并不想告诉他。浦塔罗斯受够了这种莫名其妙的情况，在Den-Liner其他人的支持下把桃塔罗斯灌醉，说不定他最终会坦白。写于2009年11月11日。





	【中文翻译】Drunken Confessions/酒后告白

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drunken Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/221950) by [DeaLunae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae). 

> 免责声明：我不拥有假面骑士电王，它属于原作者石森章太郎以及脚本小林靖子、米村正二。此文仅限我的自娱自乐，并不盈利。  
AN：我是在复习最喜欢那几部NEW电王电影时想到这个梗的。桃塔罗斯再次见到良太郎时的反应激发了我的创作欲，于是有了这个。  
警告：有一些电影中的情景，但既不剧透也不影响阅读。有些粗话，但这就是桃塔罗斯的C。另外含有少年爱以及最后的少年之吻。最后，还有喝酒并且宿醉的桃塔罗斯。

桃塔罗斯不知道事情是什么时候怎么变成这样的，但有一件事他很清楚，他最想待的地方是良太郎身边，并且愿意付出一切来保证日本男孩的平安与快乐。

他也很清楚自己是什么时候意识到这点的。是在他被迫与其他人分离，回到室町时代的时候。那时他感到很孤独，虽然总是抱怨Den-Liner上和变身成Climax Form时太挤，可他真的很想念混蛋乌龟、熊公、小鬼还有其他人，但他最思念的还是良太郎。他甚至总在人类与鬼战斗时游荡，一部分原因是想从跟这些有点像异魔神的生物的战斗中寻找怀念的感觉，另一部分则是因为他抱着渺茫的希望良太郎会像过去那样及时出现。然后奇迹般地，他真的来了。站在他面前的人虽然比印象中的年轻，但确实是良太郎。如果小鼻屎女没踢在他屁股上中箭的地方的话，他绝对会不顾巨大的身形差异，欣喜若狂地抱紧良太郎。就是在那一刻，他明白自己再也不想离开这个男人了。

不久之后，他就明白了原因。几周来，红色的异魔神一直在思考这个问题，直到他偶然听到浦塔罗斯和良太郎在责备龙塔罗斯，并且又一次试图解释清楚，为什么龙型异魔神不能总是使用良太郎的身体去干扰侑斗与爱理的交往。当浦塔罗斯解释爱情与其他关系的不同与柔软时，桃塔罗斯也被点醒了。他爱上了良太郎，但他不能、不该有所行动。不管他有多在乎自己的契约者，甚至假设良太郎也奇迹般地有同样的感受，都不可以。即使撇开身体上的客观差异不谈--毕竟他异魔神的形态足以让事情难以进行下去--他们唯一可能面对面在一起的情况只有良太郎来到Den-Liner上或者桃塔罗斯附在别人身上的时候，这两者都有各自的缺点--前一个闲杂人等太多，根本没办法独处，后一个就更不对味了。所以红色异魔神决定继续作为良太郎的保护者，虽然他也不知道要怎么保护，但良太郎的霉运他还是有数的。

然后那个他心底希望却不敢承认的奇迹真的发生了。车长告诉四个异魔神他们可以拥有人类的形态--就像他们附身良太郎时一样--而且不需要附身任何人，所有异魔神都积极响应了--每个都有各自的理由。这样一来，大部分桃塔罗斯觉得无法逾越的障碍都消失了。拥有人类形态的他再也不需要附身他人，而且退一步说，他可以去到电车外而不用还原为沙粒或者依靠别人。这些问题都解决了之后，就只剩下一件事了。他需要跟良太郎表白。

说起来容易，做起来难。

他已经蓄谋了好几周，真心实意地。

无论是红眼男人去Milk Dipper还是良太郎来Den-Liner见他们，每次和良太郎的见面桃塔罗斯都试过了。他想要说些什么、做些什么或者搞点别的什么，但总是被迫中止，他脸红的滴血，犹豫着发不出声音。他的反常实在太明显，连龙太都注意到了，这让他很生气，并且迅速把气撒在所有人身上，而他们也受够了他的异常。

可能就是因为这样，混蛋乌龟才拉着他一起出去喝酒。蓝眼的男人希望--也是Den-Liner全体成员的想法--桃塔罗斯喝醉之后，他们能套出他这么暴躁的原因然后把问题的根源解决掉。这就是为什么几杯酒下肚之后，浦塔罗斯就用他引以为傲的口才从他那别扭的前辈口中掏出了答案，并且马上想出了一个计划。

这就是为什么他会在凌晨三点出现在Milk Dipper门口的原因，旁边还坐着一个醉醺醺的桃塔罗斯和他一起等良太郎给他们开门。男孩开门后，浦塔罗斯就把红色异魔神--某人似乎很乐意待在契约者身边--交给了他，并且说不想把这样的桃塔罗斯运回去和好动的龙太睡在同一间，然后毫不犹豫地转身离开，并且默默祈祷计划顺利。

良太郎摇摇头，低头看向紧紧抱着自己的醉酒异魔神，很想知道浦塔罗斯又在算计什么。他压下叹息，说："走吧桃塔罗斯，你得去床上，好好睡一觉酒精就能消化了。"

"良太郎最棒了，"他们缓慢地上楼时红眼男人咕哝道，"可不像某些蠢龟，这混蛋居然跟我拼酒。哈哈，果然是我赢了。"

桃塔罗斯嘴里的话渐渐变成断断续续的牢骚，什么蠢乌龟啦酒吧里那些找茬的白痴啦，良太郎觉得自己抓住了部分真相。蓝眼男人把桃塔罗斯放下时是完全清醒的，那他不是酒量极好，就是为了什么而故意把红色异魔神灌醉。良太郎打赌是后者。

"喂，良太郎，"把桃塔罗斯放在床上时，他又大声说，"你知道我喜欢你吧？"

觉得这只是酒后胡话，他答道："嗯，桃塔罗斯，我知道，我也喜欢你。"

桃塔罗斯听了却皱起眉："不对，我是说我_真的_喜欢你，良太郎。"说着抓住良太郎睡衣的前襟把人拉下，给了他一个虽然不得其法但却让黑发人窒息的热吻。然后不管良太郎什么反应，桃塔罗斯直接侧倒在床上迅速睡死过去。

良太郎温柔地笑了，不知道明天一早异魔神会不会记得刚刚的事，他把桃塔罗斯整个推到床上盖上毯子，轻声说："我也爱你。"然后离开了房间。

第二天，桃塔罗斯起来的时候头疼得像是有人在敲他的脑壳，然后发现自己所在的房间绝对不是Den-Liner上的。他的第一反应是咒骂蓝色异魔神的名字，绝对要把那家伙找出来打得狗血喷头--当然是因为那混蛋不怀好意地把他丢在一个陌生的地方。他的第二反应是惊慌失措，因为他看到墙上的相框，上面是穿着高中校服的良太郎。该死的混蛋乌龟绝对是故意的，把喝醉并且很可能变成话痨的他丢在他还没来及告白的暗恋者家里。那混蛋死定了。

桃塔罗斯觉得头更疼了，他坐起来皱紧了眉。切，看来他得先吃点止疼药只好这可恶的头疼再找乌龟算账了。跌跌撞撞地从床上下来，红眼男人慢慢向楼下走去，他闻到那里有冲泡新鲜咖啡的浓郁味道。他不知道自己该高兴还是该更惊慌，因为那个在尚未开门的Milk Dipper里调配着两杯咖啡的人显然就是良太郎。当那个男人转身，微笑着递给他一瓶止痛药和一杯咖啡时，他还是决定心怀感激。

"早上好，桃塔罗斯。"良太郎说，努力让自己不要因为眼前人的样子笑出来。

红色挑染的男人含糊地应了一声--这让良太郎心情更愉悦了--然后砰地打开药瓶，就着咖啡咽下两粒药片。过了大约十分钟并且又喝了几口咖啡之后，桃塔罗斯觉得自己恢复得差不多了，他小声嘟囔着回应了良太郎的招呼："早。"同时脸上升起了轻微得几乎无法察觉的红晕。

"呐，"良太郎沉默了一下开始发问，"昨晚玩得开心吗？没想到你居然会由着浦塔罗斯带你出去还把你灌醉。"

桃塔罗斯咕哝着一些几乎听不清的话，脸上的红色加深了，除了"混蛋乌龟""那家伙"之类的词，还有他的桃子剑法什么的，都让良太郎止不住笑意--因为他知道红色异魔神不会真的把这些狠话付诸实践。

过了一会儿，桃塔罗斯犹豫地问："喂，良太郎，昨晚混蛋乌龟把我丢在这里之后发生过什么吗？"

良太郎惊讶地看了他一眼："你都不记得了？"

桃塔罗斯脸又红了，他瞪着眼皱眉："当然不记得。记得我还问你干嘛？"

良太郎笑了笑回答："嗯，你醉得可不轻。你说了好多事，什么愚蠢的乌龟啦，喝酒比赛啦，还骂了几个在酒吧里惹到你的人。"

桃塔罗斯欣慰地点头，他好像没把自己最大的秘密抖出来。然而良太郎的下一句话就打碎了他的幻想。

"你还说你爱我。"良太郎说，看着红色异魔神的头顶，后者正低头看着自己的咖啡。"你是认真的吗？"

空气变得安静，桃塔罗斯的脸越来越红，红得和他挑染的那缕头发一样，良太郎坚定地开口："桃塔罗斯。"

带着慌乱和沮丧，桃塔罗斯说："好吧，可恶可恶可恶！我、我他妈爱你。我想拥抱你。我想亲吻你。可恶！我只想待在你身边……我只是、我……可恶！"

桃塔罗斯说完，把自己更深地蜷进椅子里，完全不想去看良太郎的反应。但他没想到良太郎会越过吧台伸手抱住他："我也爱你，桃塔罗斯。"

看到桃塔罗斯难以置信的表情，良太郎忍不住笑了，然后被红眼男人拉进一个吻中，让他不由想起昨晚的那个。

良太郎抽身离开，对他笑了笑后开始准备早餐，桃塔罗斯不由也跟着笑了起来。他大概真的不会去弄死乌龟了。


End file.
